onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Healer (W.10)
}} This healer is the one who takes care of Taj, Cyrus, and Rafi's dying mother, Amara, in "Dirty Little Secrets". Biography 'Before the Curse' }} In Agrabah of the past, Cyrus, Rafi and Taj are stood in their house, watching as a healer attends to their mother, whom is laid in bed with bandages over her badly burned face. Rafi asks if the supposed Well of Wonders could save their mother, so Cyrus tells him he hasn't seen it himself, but he's heard stories that the waters inside contain magical properties. Rafi wonders what he means by that, so Cyrus explains that legends says it can make a cowardly man brave, a greedy man generous and a sick man healthy. When he points out that it may be the only way to save their mother, Rafi asks if its close. He tells them its a days journey away, but Taj reminds him that the healer said their mother might not last another day. Cyrus asks if he'd rather watch their mother die than fight to save her, so Taj insists he wouldn't, but he also doesn't want her to die alone. Cyrus yells that they have to do something, leading Taj to tell him it's not his fault. Cyrus quickly moves on from this, pointing out that the Well of Wonders may be dangerous and three men will stand a better chance than one, but he offers to go alone if his brothers aren't willing to go. Taj points out that he's the first born son, so if anyone has a duty, it's him. Cyrus then decides that they'll share the burden together, telling them to move fast and let nothing stand in their way. }} Back in Agrabah of the past, Cyrus and his brothers rush into their home, having returned with the water. The healer who was watching over their mother stands up and states that they made it. Cyrus goes to his mothers side and begins pouring the water from his canteen into her mouth, through her face bandages, happily telling her "that's it". Everyone then watches the mother lying in her bed, but nothing happens. Cyrus tells his brother's to give their bottles as she needs more, and so they give them to him. He desperately pours the rest of the water over their mother's body, but nothing seems to happen again. As they all begin to lose hope, the healer supposes that this was her fate all along. Everyone begins to mourn for their loss, when all of a sudden the mother awakens, gasping for air. The healer tells her to take deep breaths, so she does just that. As the healer removes the bandages from her body, the burn makes magically fade away, causing her to say it's a miracle. They then lift the bandagless mother up into a sitting position, revealing her to be Amara, Jafar's old partner. The healer tells Amara that she's alive and her son's saved her. She looks at Cyrus and they both share a smile. Category:Episodic Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters